An explanation
by youdiedloved
Summary: "I thought you said you loved me?" oh what that did to Tony's heart, ... His voice was music for the man's ears and he could listen to him talk about anything forever, that same voice that could create scenarios in his mind, scenarios of battles and dragons and beautiful places Tony would never be able to visit. Wonderful. But he couldn't let his guard down.


**Title: **_An explanation._

**Summary: **_"I thought you said you loved me?" oh what that did to Tony's heart, he felt his beat quicken up and his hands just wanted to touch him so much. His voice was music for the man's ears and he could listen to him talk about anything forever, that same voice that could create scenarios in his mind, scenarios of battles and dragons and beautiful places Tony would never be able to visit. Wonderful. But he couldn't let his guard down.  
_

**Rated:** _T cause I don't want little humans running around depressed. Or kissing Gods._

**Categories:** _Romance; Hurt/Comfort_

**Characters: **_Anthony Stark/Ironman & Loki_

**Word count:**_ 828_

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing in this story except the idea belongs to me._

* * *

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. His mind was trying to understand- trying to decide if this was a dream or reality. He blinked a few times, staring at the God on the other side of the room.

"Where-" he couldn't even bring himself to ask what Loki was doing there, why he had come back or why he had left in the first place. Tony was hurt and happy and confused and he was fighting against himself in his mind. A part of him wanted to go up to him, embrace him, kiss him and just hold him tightly. The other part of him wanted to go up to him and slap him, really hard on the face, make him feel the pain he had felt all those days where he had been alone.

"I hate you." he said finally, he looked at him straight in the eyes and took a few steps towards him.

"I thought you said you loved me?" oh what that did to Tony's heart, he felt his beat quicken up and his hands just wanted to touch him so much. His voice was music for the man's ears and he could listen to him talk about anything forever, that same voice that could create scenarios in his mind, scenarios of battles and dragons and beautiful places Tony would never be able to visit. Wonderful. But he couldn't let his guard down, Loki had vanished without an explanation, leaving him alone for weeks. Did the God think he would wait for him and then welcome him as if nothing had happened?

"That's the problem, Handsome, I hate you because I love you." his voice was firmer than what he thought it would be, he felt his hands shake from all the emotions he was feeling and he knew everything they went through together was going to resurface in his mind, trying to make him feel guilty for not reacting like a lover should when his partner is back.

Tony could already see them, flashbacks, memories, playing like a movie somewhere in his head: the first time he had caught Loki on the roof and all the times after that when they had comforted each other.. it was taking all of Tony's self-control not to give up and just forgive Loki without asking for an explanation.

"And that makes sense to you, Anthony?" Loki took a few steps towards the other and then, as if changing his mind, he started walking around the room.

"I hate you because you left me alone, and I wouldn't have felt alone if I didn't love you. It does make sense if you think about it."

Loki didn't reply to that, he just stood near the windows and looked at Tony, his face was so blank it was infuriating. How could he be so calm? The man was feeling everything at the same moment, his heart couldn't even decide between anger and love and surprise, frustration, relief. Tony felt all of them. Anger because Loki shouldn't have stayed so long away, love because he was finally back, surprise because Tony had nearly expected him not to come back at all, frustration because Loki seemed perfectly fine with everything and relief because if Loki was standing there it meant he was okay and that nothing bad had happened to him

"Where were you?" Tony had wanted to ask that from the very first moment he had seen him, standing there as if he hadn't left at all, as if he owned the place. He walked to where Loki was and placed his finger on the other's chest angrily. "Where the fuck did you go, Loki?"

"Away." he didn't look surprised by the man's action, he looked at the finger against his chest just a second before moving his gaze to Tony's face. "But does it matter? I am back, I am here... should we not leave all of it behind?"

Tony shook his head, letting his arm drop on his side and looked at Loki. He wouldn't fall for it, right? He needed to fight what he was feeling, at least until he had received some answers. Tony looked away, his hands were tingling again, wanting to just cup the other's face and Loki's gaze was making his heart beat even more faster than before. He shook his head again, trying to focus.

"You left me alone without an explanation, I've missed you so much it broke my heart and you come here and ask me to play along? To continue as if noth-"

He was cut off by Loki's lips on his. Tony felt the God's arms slip around his waist and he just melt. How could he try and focus again? How could he push him away? He couldn't.

The only thing Tony _could_ do was return the kiss and smile against the other's lips.

* * *

**author's notes: **_this drabble was requested by one of the greatest person I know. She said it was very good, she liked it and that was enough to convince me to post it here. She's the Loki to my Tony and she got me into shipping these two guys._

_I hope you liked it too._


End file.
